Espantapajaros
by Crushia
Summary: -Que nombre le pondrás al niño? ... lo pensó un momento y sonrió -su nombre será… Kakashi


si si si ya saben ningun personaje me pertenece todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy una loca que escribe para descargar sus frustaciones jajaja

esta es mi version del por que kakashi se llama kakashi

daria mas datos pero acabo de tomar poco mas de una botella de vino tinto y mi mente se siente volar, tambien mis dedos asi que el teclado me da un poco de pelea jejeje

* * *

**Espantapájaros**

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, un presentimiento extraño le invadía el pecho, era terror lo que sentía, el gran Hatake Sakumo sentía terror ante lo que podía pasar, y se maldecía a si mismo, por no haber estado allí cuando ella le necesito, se maldecía a si mismo por haber tomado esa estupida decisión, ¿como? ¿Como había podido pensar de esa manera?

Eran tiempos de guerra, la tercer gran guerra ninja y el había debio estar al frente de batalla en vez de permanecer a lado de su esposa.

Su valiente esposa cuyo embarazo ya había llegado a término y dentro de cualquier momento nacería el niño, su heredero.

Trato de moverse aun mas rápido, ni siquiera la oscuridad de la noche le impediría llegar hasta ella, hasta donde la tenían esos malditos bastardos que se habían atrevido a secuestrar a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer que daría a luz a su hijo.

--

Unos ninjas de la aldea oculta en las rocas habían logrado entrar a Konoha mientras el se encontraba de misión en Suna, el objetivo de los intrusos era claro, buscarían la única debilidad del gran Hatake Sakumo, la llevarían con ellos por la fuerza y a cambio de su vida pedirían la vida del Colmillo Blanco. Si el se atrevía a negarse o a tratar de rescatarla, la mujer moriría de inmediato.

Cuando supo la noticia, no espero a recibir ordenes, era comprensible, todo lo que amaba en este mundo pendía de un hilo, aun así el Hokage ordeno a uno de sus alumnos y a su prometedor aprendiz salir tras el y servirle de apoyo, pero para cuando salieron, Sakumo ya estaba demasiado lejos y darle alcance seria algo casi imposible.

Aquel ninja cuyo poder y valentía era comparable con los sanin, llego poco después del medio día a la guarida de los perros que se había atrevido a robar lo mas sagrado que tenia, entro sigiloso a la cueva, avanzo suprimiendo su chakra, nadie sospecho nada, y allí estaba ella, al final de la cueva, amordazada, demasiado débil, pero increíblemente se podía ver en sus ojos un enorme valor, ella estaba allí soportándolo todo con tal de asegurar la vida del pequeño que aun llevaba en el vientre.

Un segundo y había sido descubierto, la batalla se desato de inmediato y lo ultimo que pudo ver de su mujer, fue como era arrastrada fuera de la cueva por manos de uno de los cobardes que la habían secuestrado.

-No de nuevo, no se la llevaran nuevamente, no lo permitiré!!

Había peleado contra los ninjas de la aldea de las rocas, los venció a todos pero no logro dar alcance al que se llevo a su esposa, nuevamente el terror comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón, era desesperación combinada con miedo, no quería pensar en la posibilidad pero el avanzado estado de su esposa hacia muy difícil que ella soportara todo eso, tan solo el hecho de trasladarse de un lugar a otro sin precaución era peligroso, pero ser secuestrada y tratada como rehén era demasiado. Nuevamente se maldijo a si mismo por no haber estado allí, por no haber evitado que ella estuviera en peligro. por haber fallado.

Tenia que moverse rápido o la perdería para siempre, encontró un rastro que lo paro en seco, sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre, y su corazón callo en un pozo oscuro, ¿pero? ¿Donde estaba el cuerpo?

Al atardecer llego a un claro en el campo, estaba cerca de una aldea que había sido incendiada por la guerra y aquel campo de cultivo se encontraba muy descuidado, camino desesperanzado sabiendo que tanto la mujer como el niño no nato ya estaban muertos, observaba como las aves llegaban a aquel campo abandonado y se robaban la cosecha y por un momento se sintió como si aquel campo fuera él mismo, eso era lo que su nombre significaba, Hatake, campo de cultivo, y ese mismo nombre era el que el le había dado a su esposa y era el que llevaría su hijito, y así como ese campo había sido abandonado por los hombres para ir a la guerra, así mismo el había abandonado a su familia para cumplir con su misión, y ahora las aves negras arruinaban el campo devorando sus frutos, aprovechando la ausencia de los campesinos, así los ninjas de la tierra aprovecharon que el no estuviera para robar su vida, para ultrajar y asesinar a su esposa y a su hijo que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Camino aun mas, sus pasos eran pesados, como la tristeza de su corazón, en el medio de aquel campo pudo ver que se encontraba el cuerpo de su esposa, a la que no pudo defender, no se sintió digno de acercarse a ella y se detuvo de nuevo para ver a las aves negras que insistían en acabar con lo poco que quedaba de aquel campo, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos un sonido fuerte y angustioso se levantaba desde donde se encontraba el cuerpo ya sin vida de la mujer, era un sonido tan poderoso que logro hacer que todas las aves del campo levantaran el vuelo asustadas.

Sakumo sintió nuevamente como latía su corazón, aun había esperanza y esa esperanza lloraba con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de ahuyentar a las aves negras; las que había en el campo y las que había en el corazón del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha; corrió en dirección del sonido que reclamaba atencion y encontró bajo los brazos protectores de la madre, al niño aun con vida.

De alguna manera ella había escapado y dado a luz al niño, pero su condición no le permitió sobrevivir demasiado.

El niño seguía llorando y Sakumo lo tomo en brazos como si se tratase del más valioso y delicado tesoro, por que en realidad eso es lo que era, el niño dejo de llorar y lo miro como en un gesto de reclamo, aquel hombre no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas y abrazo al pequeño.

-Lo siento hijo mío, lo siento tanto, prometo nunca mas abandonar a quien me necesite, prometo no abandonar aquellos que quiero.

El niño pareció comprender las palabras de su padre y sonrió ligeramente para quedarse dormido de inmediato.

Sepulto a su esposa en aquel lejano campo, y en el tiempo en que los dos, padre e hijo estuvieron allí dedicando un adiós a la valiente mujer que murió a causa de la guerra, no hubo ningún ave negra que se atreviera a robar un solo grano de la cosecha.

Era media noche y con pasos sigilosos dos ninjas se acercaron al hombre que cargaba un pequeño bulto en medio de un campo, se trataba de Jiraiya y Minato, habían llegado tarde a pesar de haber salido en cuanto se les dio la orden, pero no demasiado tarde, ellos habían dado muerte a un escuadrón de ninjas de la tierra que se dirigían para dar apoyo a los secuestradores.

Adivinando lo que había pasado, el sanin se acerco a el y deposito una mano en el hombro de su amigo para poder decir algo, mientras su joven discípulo observaba en silencio aquel bebe que el hombre llevaba en brazos.

-Que nombre le pondrás al niño?

Sakumo lo pensó un momento y sonrió

-su nombre será… Kakashi

Por que el llanto del niño había logrado no solo ahuyentar las aves negras de aquel lúgubre campo, sino que también ahuyento a las aves negras que habían anidado en el corazón del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

* * *

reviews?? dejen reviews pliss de lo que sea por que si no yo lloro


End file.
